Tout ira bien
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: C'est l'heure du grand départ. Aujourd'hui, Harry part pour Poudlard ! (3 POV et 221B, Partie 3 de la série "Another Way") [Participation au challenge de mars 2017 du Collectif NoName]


**Tout ira bien**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Quant à Harry et au monde magique, ils appartienent à J.K.R.  
Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici de retour, (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! … ok je sors), avec une mimi-suite à ma série de crossover "Another Way". Cette série compte pour l'instant 4 fics avec celle-ci. Et il vaut mieux avoir lu les fics précédentes avant celle-ci :).

 **Pour rappel :** un 221B est un texte de 221 mots dont le dernier commence par la lettre B. Vous verrez que je ne me suis pas trop creusé la tête pour trouver ce mot… on va dire que c'est un effet de style !

 **Challenge : ** ce texte a été écris dans le cadre du challenge de mars 2017, « 3 façons de le voir »

Le **Collectif NoName** est un rassemblement d'auteurs et de lecteurs de tous fandoms qui met l'accent sur la communication entre auteurs et lecteurs, via review et autres. Chaque mois, les membres proposent des thèmes, puis un vote a lieu et le thème choisi devient le challenge du mois, et ceux qui veulent écrivent dessus. Ce n'est bien sûr pas obligatoire, et ça permet de donner de l'inspiration à ceux qui sont bloqué et aux membres de découvrir d'autres auteurs et fandom !  
N'hésitez pas à aller voir le profil du collectif sur le site (lien dans ma bio), et à nous rejoindre si vous voulez :D !

 **Question du challenge** : **Pour aller avec ton texte,** **propose trois musiques/images/citations/…** **à tes lecteurs, et confie-leur pourquoi ces trois choses-là t'inspirent !**

. Il ne faut pas mettre du vinaigre dans ses écrits, il faut y mettre du sel – **Montesquieu**  
. Le nombre des écrivains est déjà innombrable et ira toujours croissant, parce que c'est le seul métier, avec l'art de gouverner, qu'on ose faire sans l'avoir appris – **Alphonse Karr**  
. En littérature, le plus sûr moyen d'avoir raison, c'est d'être mort – **Victor Hugo**

Ces citations sont tirées de mes recueils de citation. J'en ai choisi trois qui parle de littérature, mais en vrai y'en a énormément qui m'inspire. J'adore les citations, et je relis très souvent mes recueils, au point d'en connaître plusieurs par cœur !

Et quand même, je vais aussi citer une artiste qui m'inspire beaucoup : Lindsey Stirling. J'écris beaucoup de mes textes au son de son violon !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **POV Sherlock**

Il fallait traverser un mur. Mais bien sûr. Et on en parlait, du fait que la matière ne peux être modifié, qu'il y avait la résistance du mur par rapport à leur vitesse, et qu'un mur, et bien c'est _un mur_ , donc par définition non traversable ?

« C'est de la magie, Sherlock, se sermonna-t-il. De la _magie_. Tu ne peux pas y appliquer les règles habituelles. »

C'était presque devenu un mantra, depuis qu'ils avaient découvert la magie d'Harry et le monde qui allait avec.

Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, Sherlock traversa. Il traversa un mur.

Décidément, il ne s'y fera pas !

Mais il faut bien s'en remettre, de toute façon, parce que maintenant vient le plus dur. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, Harry part, il part pour 4 mois. Non, plus que ça, pour 7 ans. Sept longues années où son bébé va grandir, loin de lui.

Mais non, se résonna-t-il. Pour l'instant, ce n'est que 4 mois.

Et pourtant, malgré l'irrationalité de la chose, ça lui semble être une éternité.

Il serra Harry contre lui, un peu trop fort. Il essaya de parler, mais il avait une boule dans la gorge. Alors il serra encore plus fort.

Et puis le train est parti, et il n'avait plus que la main de John à serrer.

Et Sherlock pria pour que tout aille bien.

* * *

 **POV Harry**

Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu au Moyen-Âge. Bon, la locomotive en devenait anachronique, mais tous les gens en robe autour de lui, avec d'énormes malles en bois cerclée de fer, semblait tout droit sorti de cette époque.

Au milieu de tous ces gens, détonnant encore plus que la locomotive rouge – sérieusement, les sorciers n'avaient-ils jamais entendu parler des trains à grande vitesse ? – Harry apercevait des familles habillées avec des habits moldus. Sûrement la seule chose normal sur ce quai.

Mais Harry s'était fait à l'idée que ce qu'il considérait comme normal ne ferai plus parti de son quotidien désormais.

Il avait hâte de découvrir ça.

Et il avait peur, aussi. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait ses parents aussi longtemps. Il serra plus fort la main de Dad, qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'ils avaient traversé le mur. Il ne tenait plus la main de ses parents depuis longtemps – il était un grand garçon maintenant ! – mais aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin.

Après avoir serré ses parents dans ses bras, Harry souffla un bon coup, puis monta dans le train, John l'aidant à déplacer sa valise. Il se mit à la fenêtre, pour écouter les dernières recommandations de John, embrasser une dernière fois Sherlock, faire ses derniers "au revoir".

Alors que le train partait, Il espéra très fort que tout aille bien.

* * *

 **POV John**

John avait à peine sourcillé quand ils avaient traversé le mur. C'était un monde de sorciers, après tout. Il s'était presque attendu à plus bizarre que ça.

Autour de lui, à part les robes et la locomotive vintage, c'était un quai de gare banal. Il y avait même la fumée de la locomotive qui remplaçait celle de la cigarette. Des adieux retentissaient de toute part, des gens se bousculait, des bagages était montés dans le train... Vraiment, à côté du chemin de traverse, c'était assez normal pour lui.

Sa main quittant celle d'Harry, John se plaça face à lui, et une pluie de recommandations coula de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. « Maman poule », souffla une voix dans son esprit. John s'en fichait. C'était son bébé qui allait partir pour 4 mois !

John plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Bien que celui-ci essayait de le cacher, John voyait bien la lueur effrayé dans ces yeux. John ne l'admettrait jamais, mais lui aussi avait un peu peur. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, et murmura :

« - Tout ira bien. »

Il se demanda qui il essayait de convaincre.

Beaucoup trop vite, Harry dû monter dans le train. Et celui-ci ne fut bientôt plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

Serrant fort la main de Sherlock, John répéta une dernière fois :

« - Tout ira bien. »

* * *

Et voilà, fin de ces petits 221B ! Je sais pas si le format était vraiment nécessaire, mais je voulais me lancer un petit défi. Alors, réussi ou raté ? J'attends vos impressions !

Et je vous retrouve pour la suite au milieu du mois de juin probablement, si les prochains challenges du collectifs ne m'inspirent pas d'ici là !


End file.
